Things unnoticed
by Itsallinthefandom
Summary: Unnoticed feelings have begun to arise. Will something come of it? Or will they stay hidden?


Kira was unaware of the exact moment he had fallen for his zanpakuto. But what sat etched into his memories was the events that led up to his current situation. And it was all because of his meddling friend.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Kira snuck a small glance towards his zanpakuto, sweat dripping in thin lines from his brow, and down the plains of his face. His breath hitched in his throat and he struggled with his already shaky breath as the spirit's black hair shone in the clear afternoon sun. His eyes discretely traveled down Wabisuke's pale, lean frame. kira was caught too caught up in his thoughts to realize the others curious glance from beneath his hair. Snapping from his thoughts he covered with a quick cough and stood straight.

He hadn't realized that he had not moved from a fighting stance. With a grunt, he ignored the many shallow nicks across his body, and took on the task of picking up the fight once more. As the fight wore on, he he began to notice more and more small details about his zanpakuto. The way his muscles twitched and tensed with each blow, or the way his face tilt up so he could see those beautiful lips of his. It soon became hard to concentrate, when they had finished Kira stood straight, making some excuse on visiting his parents.

And that's where Kira now sat, contemplating his thoughts and feelings. He always felt safe here, with his parents. He sensed a familiar reiatsu from behind , knowing it's familiarity, he turned and stood straight. "Hello, Hisage. What brings you here?" Hisage gave a slight knowing smile, his head tilting towards the graves behind Kira.

" Penny for your thoughts?" There was no putting it off. Kira sat and pat the empty space next to him, and he began his long tale.

" So, let me get this straight. You have feelings for your zanpakto?" Kira nodded and lowered his head in embarrassment. It was not something he would admit to the world. " Well, if ya really love him. But do yerself a favor and tell him." Kira nodded, in agreement. Well, better now than never." Well, what're ya waiting for? Go get 'im!" Kira gave a halk-hearted laugh at his friend and gave a small wave goodbye before flash-stepping to his room.

As soon as he entered he noticed his zanpakuto blade seated atop the dining table. A soft hum emitted from his bedroom and his heart skipped a beat as he realised who the owner of the voice was. But remembering his friends words, he swallowed the nervousness from his throat and slowly crept towards his room.

As he slid open his door, and stopped short. There he was, in all his hidden glory, sitting on the floor , head resting on his slate, those wonderful eyes exposed. Too late to go back now, he HAD to do this.

" W-wabisuke?" Kira silently cursed at his stutter but pressed on. Wabisuke gave a slight glance, eyes half lidded from the light filtering through the window. " Hmm?" Wabisuke hummed and stood moving towards Kira, who was feeling worse and worse as the inches ticked by. " I-I," He started , fear gripping his heart as a cold sweat rand down the back of his neck and down his spine. he began to feel trapped, suffocation gripping his throat as wabisuke inched closer, sensing his nervousness. Noticing he had left the door open, he ran through the door and left Wabisuke to sit in wonder at Kira's strange actions. There was only one way to figure out, he had to follow him. luckily as his zanpakuto, he knew every one of his hiding spots. He located his reiatsu and headed off,

' What is ailing you, master?.'

Kira sighed as he sat, why had he done that? He had a pefect chance to confess his feelings, but he had failed miseribly. He brought his legs to his chest and sighed. Though it was only natural for this to happen, the only other he had cared this much for had left without a second thought. He had given his full trust to the other, only to have that ripped brutally from him, so it was indeed only natural to be self-conscious about having another in his arms. He brought a hand to his eyes as a wetness trailed his face. When had he started to cry?

Kira was so tightly wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice a familiar figure sneak beside him and place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kira,just noticing the spirit beside him jumped before settling back down, he turned his head so he wouldn't have the other see the blush that adorned his features. " What is bothering you, Master?"

Kira's blush intensified at the name Master. somehow, he managed to stutter out an," I'm fine." The zanpakuto sat beside the young man and said," Really? It doesn't seem that way." Looking up at Wabisuke, something in the blond snapped, he broke down in silent tears. He felt warm hands wrap around his shaking shoulders. The humming started again, and he felt comforted. Once his sobs had subsided, he asked curiously, " What's the song?" He couldn't see it, but kira could feel the spirit smiling as he replied.

" One last breath." Kira exhaled and allowed himself to lean into the other. A short laugh escaped the spirit as he brough the other closer.

The zanpakuto spirit tilted his head down, giving the other a better view of the face he longed to see. Letting his hand slide down to grab the others, he leaned up and captured the others lips in a chaste kiss. "Is that what was troubling you, master?" Kira gave a slight nod and relaxed, letting his eyes slide shut.

* * *

Kira groaned as Wabisuke's tongue entered his mouth, exploring every inch of the others wet cavern. His arms wrapped loosely around wabisuke's shoulders, and he leaned into the touch. Only breaking apart when they could not stand the lack of oxygen. they reluctantly pulled apart, letting their foreheads touch. " I love you." Wabisuke said as he moved to nestle his head in the blond's neck, in return kira held the other close and replied," I love you too."

_r&r. - itsallinthefandom_


End file.
